iWill Always Be There For You
by Sushihiro
Summary: Sam's father has passed away and she feels as if she is alone. But she isn't. Not if Freddie can help it. Part 2 of chapter 3 of 'iRead Between The Lines'.


_iWill Always Be There For You_

**A/N: Some requested it, and now, here it is! The one-shot that I promised, iWill Always Be There for you. All about Sam and Freddie's talk that they had in iRead Between The Lines. If you haven't read that story yet, I heavily recommend that you read it first. And Sam's thoughts and flashbacks are in italics, btw. Surprisingly, I have nothing else to say. So... on with the story!**

_Sam's POV_

_A tear traveled silently down to my chin. With a quiet drip, and fell to the front of my shirt. I didn't wipe it away. I was tired of keeping it all inside. So I let myself cry._

_Alone._

_Alone here in the dark._

_The dark? Where am I? _

_I can't see a thing. Not a sliver of light, not a shadow, nothing. Just...darkness._

_I look up and down. Behind me..._

_Nobody here but me. All alone. In the dark. _

_For once in my life, I don't want to be alone. I want someone to open up to, someone to hold me. To lean against as I cry. Someone who cares. I immediately call out the one person that I need._

_"Daddy!"_

_My voice sounds choked up and weak. I don't sound like me at all. In fact, I sound so much... younger._

_I shut my eyes and cry hard. _

_I'd do anything right now to have a friend by my side. I wish Carly were here. I've never really opened up to her about anything before. I know that she would never judge me harshly or laugh at my feelings, and I know that she wants more than anything for me to tell her all of my problems. Right now, I'd talk to anybody. I wish Spencer were here too. He's understand. I would even talk to Freddork. Anybody. I'd give in to anybody..._

_My eyes snap open._

_I'm at my house, in the living room sitting on the floor. _

_Wait a sec. _

_This doesn't look like my living room. But there's no mistaking that it is. It is painted bright yellow, like it was when I was smaller. Play things scattered over the floor, the T.V. on, blaring loudly. I look all around me. Everything is exactly as it used to be when I was a little kid. I recognize my old toys and things. The old blue carpet on the floor. I even notice that spaghetti stain that I put there when I was two. Everything looks so much bigger than usual too. Curious, I look down at myself._

_I am wearing a pink, long sleeved shirt and overalls. Lunch stains all over me. I'm wearing brown booties and, touching my head, I could feel that my short, curly hair is in pigtails. _

_I am about six years old, I realize. Before I started school, before I met Carly and Freddie, before my parent's divorce, and most importantly..._

_"Sammy, I'm home!" I hear a voice call from upstairs._

_Dad?_

_He appears at the top of the stairs, smiling down at me. _

_He looks so fresh and healthy, his red hair is full and shiny, his smile wide and familiar. That smile that I haven't seen in years. He's still wearing his business uniform. His brown eyes are sparkling through his dark-rimmed glasses. _

_How come he looks so... happy?_

_I thought he was sick. At the hospital. _

_No. That must have been a dream, I realize. This is reality. _

_"Daddy?" I ask uncertainly._

_He walks toward me, and lifts me up into his arms, holding me like a precious doll._

_"Of course it's me, Sammy!" He says, looking into my eyes. _

_I smell his weird, fancy cologne. That cologne that he dabs on everyday before work. That cologne that I love. That cologne that is called 'Forever, I'm Yours.' _

_I remembered the name of his cologne so suddenly. Back when I was fourteen- I mean- in my dream, I had that bottle in the drawer in my room. I couldn't remember what it was called...But now it makes sense. He's here forever. Why was I so stupid as to think that my father could be dying? Daddy can't die. He'll live forever, I thought confidently._

_I inhaled his scent and giggled._

_"I love your scent, Daddy!" I said, pressing my hand over my mouth to control my laugh._

_"Why all giggly, Sammy? You didn't have too much sugar today did you? Bad Sammy, bad!"_

_I knew he was just joking. _

_We both were laughing loudly now. _

_Mommy rushed out of her bedroom just then, Melanie behind her, dressed identically to me.  
_

_"Oh, Honey, your home!" She said smiling. _

_Mommy looked so happy and young. She kind of looked like how I did in my dream. Her hair was long and curly, and her blue eyes shinned as she smiled lovingly at my father. Melanie rushed forward._

_"Daddy!"_

_He lifted her up in his other arm, then he spun us both around and pecked our foreheads. _

_He gently lowered us to the ground and went over to mommy. He took both of her hands in his and leaned forward to kiss her. Melanie and I looked away in fake disgust. We looked at each other and snickered._

_"Ew!" we cried._

_We really loved it to see our parents kiss. It showed how much they loved each other. But we only made pretended to think it was icky for fun._

_Mel and I held hands and giggled. _

_The good old days. This definitely is real, and the rest was a dream. Carly and Freddie didn't exist. This was my life. And even though I would miss my friends, I was glad to have my old life back._

_I smiled in contentment. _

_I needed nothing else in my life besides my family. I was perfect, complete, exactly the way my life is right now. I'm happy like this, and I never want this moment, right here, right now, to end._

And then it did.

My eyes fluttered open, and I was blinded by a bright, white light.

I blinked a few times, my vision becoming clearer. I was looking out a window. The sun's light played across my face. I turned away and saw that I was lying against a clean, white, bed sheet.

I realized that I was holding something. I tried to sit up, but my hand was linked, not very tightly with someone else's. I lets go in confusion and sat up. There he was, lying in the hospital bed, looking frail and weak, and very much unlike how he did in my dream.

It was a dream, I suddenly realize, feeling stupid.

All of it. Dad, Mom, Melanie and I all happy together in my living room. Smiling and laughing. Just a trick. I feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. But they don't fall. I can't cry anymore...

I look away from my father, shaking my head in disbelief.

So this is real. My father is dying. My Mom isn't here. She and him divorced years ago, and she just can't bear to see him. As usual, Melanie is way too busy for family emergencies at her fancy boarding school.

But I would never desert my father. Not now, not ever. He would never desert me. I was going to be here until his very last breath...

"Samantha Puckett..." I hear a female voice whisper from all the way across the room.

I look up and see Nancy Grace, the nurse. She looks at me sympathetically. I could tell she had been crying.

I can only assume the worst.

He died.

My father died.

There was no hope for me now. I would never see that radiant smile again. Hear any of his jokes, he'll never call me 'Sammy' again, and I will never smell his ' Forever I'm Yours', cologne on his body again.

I give Nancy Grace a weak smile.

"Your father has pass-"

"I know." I say simply.

She crosses the room and touches my shoulder.

"He fought well, Samantha." She whispered, her tears splattering on my shirt.

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..."

It was true, my father had been fighting lung cancer for two years now. Nancy Grace had been his nurse ever since. She was just as upset as I was about this, having gotten pretty close to my father.

I had already cried my share of tears. I knew that this was going to happen when he first got sick. While it wasn't a surprise that he was gone, it was very saddening to think that I would never talk to him again. I touched his hand one last time, not wanting to look at his face. I didn't want to see the horrible pain reflecting on it. I hoped that he was in a better place. Happy and pain-free.

Nancy grace put her arms around me and squeezed tight.

I hug her back, not as tightly as she deserved. Then, I pulled away.

"I'm going to, uh, go home and tell my Mom..." I said hoarsely.

She looked me in the eyes, biting her lower lip, examining me closely.

She nodded.

"Best of luck, sweetie."

I smiled gratefully and exited the room, letting my fathers hand gently slip from my grasp.

I walked through the halls of the hospital, everything a blur. I don't hear any of the queer hospital sounds, or recognize the hospital smell, or see anybody. I walk through it all as if it doesn't exist.

I exit the hospital, inhaling the fresh outside air. It seems wrong for the sun to shine and for anyone to be happy today. I feel like the whole world should be in black and white. No lively color at all. Matching the heavy feeling in my heart.

I notice people staring at me from across the street as I crossed down the road to Bushwell Plaza. I look myself up and down. My clothes really do look a mess. And I'll bet my face looks worse.

I should probably go to Carly's and change before I go home. I don't want mom to know how much pain I'm feeling about this. She'll be really torn up to hear the news, and seeing how I look probably won't lighten the mood. I stop in my tracks.

But I don't want Carly to be all worried about me either...maybe she won't be home and I can just pick the lock, get inside, quickly clean up, and go. I recall that today is Tuesday. I glance at my watch. It's 6:24. Holy cheese! I've been at the hospital since I got home from school, and I hadn't paid an ounce of attention to the time. Carly doesn't have any plans on Tuesdays. Well that's just great, now how am I supposed to- OMG. iCarly. OMG, OMG, OMG! It starts at 6:30 and I am going to be late! That girl is going to kill me.

I sprint to the apartment building, the cool, fall, air whipping my hair back behind me.

My feet guide me up to Carly's apartment, even though my mind is telling me not to go in. Boy, am I in for it.

I know it probably would have made my life a whole lot easier if I just told Carly about all of this instead of hiding it. She would have understood and I could have taken a break from iCarly. It's just that I didn't feel... _right _telling her. I mean, she_ would_ have understood and been supportive and all, but honestly, I need some part of my life to stay the same. Doing iCarly every week is a big help to my sanity. It makes me feel as if all isn't lost. Anyway, if I told Carly, she would only shove a bunch of sympathy and 'friendly comfort' down my throat. Not to mention countless hugs and tears and 'I'm-so-sorry's'. I can't take all of that. Can't a girl want a bit of happiness in her life?

I know that I'm dead if I don't show, and I can just make up some excuse for how I look. I'll say that I was stuffing some kid in a dumpster. Yeah, that's a good one.

I hurriedly race up the stairs after making it through the lobby without any trouble from Lewbert, and silently let myself into the apartment.

Spencer is in the living room, surrounded by various art supplies. A great, big hunk of metal junk sat in the middle of the floor. I decided not to ask about it. It was obvious that he was working on some new project.

He turned around and saw me. His happy expression faded.

"Sam?"

I must have look pretty weird because he looked really worried.

I didn't answer.

"Sam, are you okay? Did something happen?"

I had told Spencer about my father, around three months ago. Around the time he had started to get really sick and frail-looking. Around the time that I was sure that he was going to go soon. Spencer had been somewhat easier to tell than Carly or Freddie. Even though I knew him just as long as I knew them, I felt less uneasy telling a adult than somebody I was close to.

Don't get me wrong, Spencer and I are close, but we're not so close that I feel uncomfortable about telling him. Let's face it, Carly wouldn't do me any good. She would probably make me feel worse, while Spencer on the other hand would actually let me do the talking, and if I didn't want to talk, he wouldn't make me talk. I thought that was really special and I appreciated not having to hear about how 'sorry' he is and how 'it's okay' when it really isn't.

But this was actually one of the first times in my life that I wanted sympathy.

My lower lip trembled. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes again.

Neither of us said a word. I went over to him and hugged him, crying quietly. He looked surprised that I wanted a hug, (I wouldn't blame him) but didn't object. We hugged for over a minute, I cried and he stroked my back.

I felt began to feel reasonably better, Maybe I wasn't completely alone.

I looked up at him and gave him a appreciative forced smile.

"Thanks, Spence."

He nodded, still looking worried.

"Your welcome... hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever plan on telling Carly about this? I mean, she's your best friend..."

I sighed. Every since I told him about my dad, he's been constantly on my case about telling Carly. I know that she deserved to know. She_ is _my best friend. But it was just too much pressure for me.

"Spence, I don't know..."

"Come on, Sam. She really should know about this. She knew your father too."

"But-"

"Look, I know this is hard for you, but you really will feel much better if you tell your best friend. I guarantee it. Just...please."

I felt guilty now. Everything that he was saying was true. Carly should know. And I could tell that it was really making him uneasy having to keep such a big secret. He was never really big on the whole 'feelings' thing.

I let out a deep breath.

"I'll tell Carly after the show." I said.

He smiled a little.

"At ta girl."

He hugged me quickly, then gave me a little shove towards the stairs.

"Go on, the show starts in two minutes."

I nodded and headed upstairs.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Go wash your face first."

"Right."

I hurried into the bathroom and quickly washed my face with clear, cold water. I dried it quickly with a hand towel.

I looked fresher.

Well my face did anyways. But my eyes were still red and puffy.

Oh well, it's going to have to do for now.

I hurriedly make my way into the studio, bursting in at the speed of light. I stop in front of a frantic-looking Carly, and a very worried-looking Frednerd. I'm careful not to look her in the eye.

"I'm Here."

"What the heck, Sam?" She yelled. "There's no way that we can go on the air with you looking like that! Are you out of your mind! iCarly is important to us, you can't just show up whenever you want! And the show starts in, what, Freddie?"

"One minute."

"One min- WHAT? Oh my God! Sam, go put on some of my clothes and go comb your hair; Freddie, in front of the camera!" She bossed, obviously not very happy with me. She whipped around and glared at me."And Sam, you have five minutes!"

Slowly, I turned and walked out of the studio.

I made my way into Carly's room and flipped on the light switch. As usual, it was all neat and tidy and pretty. Not to mention it smelled like strawberries. I searched through the drawers and found one of Carly's old pair of jeans. Searching through the closet, I found my long sleeved black and white shirt. I remember leaving it over here a few weeks ago.

I quickly slipped into the clothes and rushed into the bathroom. I combed my hair gently, but quickly, straight. Or as straight as my hair can get, anyway. I examined myself in the mirror. I looked one hundred percent better. I headed for the studio. I sighed. Man, does Carly hate me right now. To make matters worse, I'm going to be forced to tell her about my dad. Great. Then comes the tears and the sympathy. I really hate tears and sympathy. Why can't the only emotions that exist be happiness and hunger?

I burst through the studio door to see Carly and Freddie holding paintball guns. I don't remember any segments involving paintball guns. Boy, was this show gonna be a train wreck. Ah well, better just wing it.

I ran up to them and shoved Freddie aside. Who does that dork think he is? He belongs in behind the camera, not in front with the stars.

"Move it, Fredward."

Freddie glared at me. Wow, that's sooo scary.

"Not until you ask me nicely."

I was about to retort, but Carly spoke first.

"Come on, Freddie, just get back behind the camera please." She pleaded.

Freddie looked at her, giving her a goofy grin. What a dork.

"Okay, Carly"

I smirked. Or, at least tried to. I mean, I haven't really smiled properly in I don't know how long, so I was getting used to the feeling again. But even though I wasn't myself completely, I still had the need to torture Freddie. I mean, does he really believe that Carly will ever love him? Not a chance.

"Yeah, Freddie, listen to Carly. Begging and stalking didn't work, so maybe if you obey her every command she'll magically fall helplessly in love with you."

Freddie turned to me, his face had anger written all over it. He looks even nubbier when he's mad. Of course I wasn't afraid of him. I looked at him calmly, still trying hard to keep the smirk on my face.

"You know, Puckett, I'm tired of you always being mean to me for no reason," he yelled. "You make fun of me and put me down just for your own personal happiness! In case your unaware, most people don't deliberately try to hurt they're friends. It's like you don't even have a heart!"

Okay. I have to admit, that hurt a little bit.

"Freddie-" Carly started.

"I have feelings too you know! And Carly and I happen to care about our web show a lot, I know it's not important to you, but the least you can do is show up-"

I've been trying! If only he knew... Each thing he said was like a blow to my heart. But I still wouldn't let that little nub get the best of me.

"Fred-" She tried again.

"I'll bet you've never even cared about anybody before in your life!"

Now that really did hurt. I felt a pang of pain wash through me. Never cared about anybody before in my life? _Never cared about anybody before in my life?_

My smirk faded. My lower lip quivered violently. I've watched my father die in the hospital for two years. The man who raised me, and loved me more than he loved himself. The man who could always make me laugh, the man who's smell that I would smell forever.

Freddie's face softened. Fear rising in his features.

"S-Sam?"

I hated him. I know that we have never gotten along much, but I thought that he at least cared about me. And he says most people don't try to deliberately hurt they're friends. So much for that.

Carly rushed over to Freddie's computer and took us off the air. I made a mental note to thank her for that later.

The nub had the nerve to touch my shoulder. I immediately shook him off.

"Sam, I-I'm sorry-"

I began to back away slowly, glaring at Freddie.

Carly ran up to me and put her arms around me.

How dare she? After she yelled and nagged about how I didn't show up for the show. Right. Some friend.

I shook her off in disgust, still having kept my eyes on Freddie.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carly began to back away from me. Which was a good choice, because I really have the urge to rip her head off of her body right now. She and Freddie think I'm just so lazy and stupid, huh? Well I'll lay it on them then. If they want to know what's been going on, then they'll sure as heck know what's going on.

"You have no idea what it's like, Fredward," I whispered, my voice wavering. I sounded pretty dramatic, even though I wasn't trying to.

"Sam, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean-"

"You have absolutely no idea what it's like to watch your parent die. Slowly, and painfully, do you Freddie?" I said a little louder.

Freddie's eyes bugged out of his head in realization.

"Oh, Sam! I'm so sorry, I- I really didn't know. Sam-"

"T-That's right Freddie" I interrupted. "My father died of c-cancer this morning. T-That's why I haven't been on time for iCarly or p-putting my all into the show. I've been at the hospital with my Dad." I admitted. The tears now ran down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I wanted Carly and Freddie to see them. They think my life is just all fun and games? I'll show them otherwise. I let out all of the pain I've been feeling and just let the tears fall.

Carly moved towards me, then stopped and backed away again. She looked really guilty.

Looks like somebody finally realized how unfair and stupid they were being.

"Sam, why didn't you tell us about this? We would have understood," She said sadly.

I shook my head, sniffling, and continued to back away from them. She would not have understood. Nobody would ever really, fully understand. Here comes the sympathy. Know what? I'm out of here. I don't need this. We're obviously not doing the show today, and my mom still doesn't know about my dad.

"I don't care about anybody, is that right? I'm going home." I murmured, turning on my heel and quickly flying out the door. I moved as quickly as possible. I didn't want anybody coming after me. I ran past Spencer down the hall to the first elevator I came to.

I pressed the elevator button. I waited for about ten seconds. Why does it have to take so long?

I abandoned the elevator and bolted down the stairs instead. I ran swiftly through the lobby and out front doors, on to the dark streets of Seattle I paused and looked around. My heart was racing as well as my mind.

Where do I go from here? Home?

No. Mom would want to know how dad was doing, and I would have to tell her that he's dead. I think I've had enough drama for one day.

I can sneak in when I'm sure that she's asleep.

But where can I go until then? It's barely 7:00 in the evening.

Oh! The Groovie Smoothie!

Wait, Carly and Freddie are sure to find me there. That's a really stupid idea.

I know!

The park. It's only a short walk away, and my friends would never think to look for me there. I quickly make my way down the road, running straight forward until the park came into view.

I went and sat on one of the swings. Rocking gently back and forth on my heels. Causing the swing to move forward and backward. A tiny creak issuing each time.

_Creak._

_Creak._

_Creak._

I leaned my head against the ropes of the swing and sighed heavily.

This was so relaxing.

I've never noticed how quiet the park was this time of day. It feels spectacular to just be in a quiet place, alone with my thoughts. I smiled to myself. I really should come here more often.

After a while, my eyes fluttered closed. I was beginning to dose off...

"Sam?" Someone said quietly.

My eyes snapped open and I was face to face with Freddie.

I stared at him in disbelief.

How did he find me?

I was extremely pissed. Couldn't he tell that I wanted to be left alone? The nub had basically told me that I had no feelings. I was still pretty mad at him, but not as much as I thought. I didn't have the need to be vicious to him right now. So I decided to stay calm about this and give the boy a fair warning.

"Leave me alone, please, Freddie." I said firmly.

He, rather bravely, placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed tight.

I winced. Ouch, that actually hurt. I guess even Freddork can be strong sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Sam." He said, looking me in the eyes. He looked really upset. I didn't want him to be.

I sighed.

"Please let go of me."

Uncertainly, he obliged.

I looked away from him.

"It's okay, alright? I'm not angry at you, or Carly. It's just-I want to be alone right now, kay?"

I looked at him again, silently pleading for him to understand.

He frowned.

"But you're always alone Sam! I want to be _with_ you. I want to be the one to help you through your problems! I'm your friend, right?"

Wow. I didn't know he felt that way. I felt kind of bad, I didn't know that the dork wanted to be close to me.

"Fredward, I-"

"No, Sam! I'm not going to leave you alone." He said, desperately.

"You never let anybody get to know you. You never tell anybody about your troubles, and I want to help! I want you to be able to depend on me. You talk to Carly! You talk to Spencer! Why not me, huh, Sam?"

I sank lower into my seat in guilt.

"I've been trying since the day that I met you, just to be your friend. Well news flash, Sam. I am your friend. I've always been here. You always could have come to me. I'm here, Sam. And I will always be here for you."

That last part brought tears to my eyes for the millionth time that day.

I stood up and hugged him.

He froze in shock.

Gee, I must be rough. Why does everyone act so surprised when I want to hug them?

I pulled away before he had the chance to hug me back, and quickly went back to my seat.

"I- um, didn't know you cared about me so much. I- I'm sorry." I said, trying out the strange phrase.

I've never really apologized to anybody before, so I was just getting used to those words coming out of my mouth. I would never admit it aloud, but I kind of liked saying it.

Freddie quickly recovered from the shock.

"W-what did you just say, Sam?"

I looked away in embarrassment.

"I said that I'm sorry. Gosh."

"But...why?"

" Because I haven't been a good friend to you, that's why. It's just that I never thought of us as friends really. Sure, we hung out together, but we spent most of our time arguing and fighting. I never thought about coming to you with any problems before. So... I'm sorry."

His puzzled look slowly brightened.

He chuckled.

"I can't believe that you just apologized to me. Three times. And you hugged me. Am I dreaming? Wow, was I wrong about you, Sam. You...you really are something. Who knew that you actually had such... feeling?"

I was slightly insulted.

"What, so now I'm not human?"

"No, no. That's not it. It's just that I've never seen this side of you. I like it."

I blushed.

Ah. I'm really not myself today am I? Maybe some sleep will help...sleep... I'm just now noticing how tired I am.

I yawn heavily.

Freddie looked concerned.

"Tired?"

"Mm Hm."

He moved to sit beside me on another swing.

"It's been a hard day, huh?"

I nodded.

"Hey, Freds? How did you know where to find me?" I asked, suddenly remembering.

A strange look came over his face. He looked at, frowning a little.

"This is, uh, where I came... after my dad, uh, died too." He confessed, looking down.

I felt really bad then and I wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay, but I didn't. Gosh is being a friend weird! Now I know how Carly feels when me or Freddie get upset.

I'm not too sure that I like it.

Not yet, anyway. It would take more getting used to.

I decided not to push him into talking anymore about his dad, even though I wanted to know more about it. I don't like talking about my dad's death. He probably feels the same.

I am surprised when he continues.

"He died three years ago... in a car accident. I just wish that I could see him again, you know?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. But, Freddie I just realized that there's no point in mopping around, acting all upset... I miss my dad, but obviously I can't make him come back. So all I have left is memories to keep him alive."

He looked curious.

"Like what?"

I thought about that. There were so many...

"Just simple things. Like his laugh, and his smile... oh God, I sound like a freaking poet."

Freddie laughed.

"What else?"

"His old things. Like his old...cologne. H- He used to wear this cologne called 'Forever I'm Yours'. It was my favorite. I still have his last bottle. It's only half full... I love that bottle of cologne more than I love my life. It's like having a bottle of him. One thing about him that I don't have to miss is his smell." I said, smiling absentmindedly.

"That's so beautiful." He commented.

"Yeah... Hey, I have a question." I said suddenly. This question had been on my mind for a while and I desperately wanted to know the answer.

"Sure, let me hear it." He said eagerly.

"Do you still miss him? I- I know it's stupid. Of course you do. But I mean, how often do you think about him?"

He bit down on his bottom lip, looking up in thought.

I felt kind of dumb for asking such a personal question. But hey, we're friends, right?

He looked at me.

"Yes. I miss him. And I think about him very often. I try not to dwell on it too much, but it's a subject that my mind can't avoid. You know, some days are just too busy to have time to think about him. But it never fails, when I'm alone, my thoughts drift off and I think. What would my life be like if he was still here? I can't help but wonder...but it doesn't hurt as bad as it used to. Sure I cry every once in a while, but it gets better."

I nodded, thank you.

It made me feel so much better. Having a friend who has the same problems as you do to help you through it all. Sad to say, but Freddork really has grown on me.

We both fall back into this comfortable silence.

Swinging gently on our swings.

I start to doze off again. Freddie's voice brings me back to reality.

"Sam, Carly really wants you to come back. She really bummed that you didn't tell her about all of this, so..."

"Let's go back." I say, standing up.

He looks surprised that I agreed so easily.

"Wow, um, okay..."

We leave the park in silence. We fall into step together.

Freddie puts his arm around me and I lean against his shoulder. It doesn't feel awkward in the least. I, in fact feel comfortable. It feels so right. I now realize that I've missed out on having a good friend like Freddie. Of course he's still a nub who is so fun to pick on, but the kid has his good moments.

I only shed a few tears. Tears of new hope. Hope for the future that I would have to face, but this time without my father. But now I had my new friend. The tears slid silently down my face and onto Freddie's collar. He noticed, but he didn't seem to mind.

We stayed that way the entire walk to Bushwell plaza, neither of us saying a word. But nothing needed to be said. I now understood Freddie Benson, and he now understood me. I think of this day as the moment that the two of us really became friends.

I really have been spending too much time with Carly. I'm so corny. I need some sleep.

I can feel Carly's couch all ready. So soft, and warm, and comfortable...

I know that tonight, for the first time in months, I am going to get a good night's sleep.

**A/N: You wouldn't believe how fun that was to write. I like it when Sam and Freddie can kind of be civil towards each other. It's 3:09 a.m. where I am here in Florida still on vacation until next week. I really really appreciate reviews, guys! Each one is like a child to me, so make sure they are lengthy and full of constructive criticism! Next chapters of _iRead Between The Lines_ and_ iHate Jeff_ will be up A.S.A.P!**


End file.
